A Not So Ordinary Couple
by XxS0mewherel0stxxX
Summary: story about Casper and Kat falls inlove but what's happening to Casper, he's been locking himself lately. Kat starts to be really worried. i suck at summaries! CxK love!
1. Chapter 1

Kathleen *Kat* Harvey has just arrived at the Whipstaff Manor after school. She rushed inside and was excited to see her best friend who happens to be a ghost _Casper._

"Casper! I'm home!" Kat called out. Her dad appeared from the top stairs. Kat looked up to see Dr. James Harvey smiling.

"Weird... I thought fathers should be called out after their daughters arrived from school." her father said smiling. Kat smiled sheepishly and climbed up stairs and gave her Dad a hug.

"Sorry Dad." Kat apologized. James just smiled and nodded.

"It's ok sweetheart. Why the rush to see Casper?" James asked his daughter.

"Oh. I promised to go to the lighthouse with him after school…" She paused and looked around. "Where is he?" she asked.

Her dad shrugged.

"I don't know haven't seen him since breakfast check his or your room maybe he's there." her dad suggested. Kat only smiled and left to go the their bed room which is kinda weird, they were first fighting over the bedroom but now they just compromised and shared the room.

Kat walked up to her room, "Casper you here?" she opened the door seeing Casper wasn't there.

_Where could he be? _She thought and just placed her school bag on her bed. She went to the kitchen hoping to find him there.

_Maybe he's cooking dinner. _She hopefully thought. Unfortunately she just saw the ghost trio gobbling food but no Casper.

"Oh great." She muttered. Stretch who heard her mutter. "Look guys its bulbhead's girlfriend!" Stretch teased. Fatso and Stinkie just laughed and gave each other hifives.

She rolled her eyes on them and ignored. "Have you seen Casper?" she asked.

"No we did not…. Even if we did we wouldn't tell you!" Stretch said. Kat gave him a glare and walked out of the kitchen.

_Assholes…_she thought and decided to go to the playroom hoping he's there but again he wasn't. Her last choice was to go the lab but to her surprise, there's suddenly a door blocking the entrance of the cave.

"What the…." She breathed. She was getting really worried about Casper and ran to see her father in the library.

"Dad!" she called as she went in. Dr. Harvey's face lifted up obviously startled to see his daughter.

"What's the matter cupcake?" he asked concerned.

"Do you know why the lab has a door blocking the entrance?" Kat asked really worried.

Dr Harvey paused. "Oh yes. Casper wanted to install a door there. He asked me last week if I could. I didn't ask why but I just agreed. It was installed just this morning." Dr Harvey explained.

"But why would Casper lock himself in the lab?" Kat asked.

"I don't know cupcake. But at least we know that's he's in that lab." James said. Kat just gave him a sigh.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure Casper will come out soon maybe he's just cleaning." James said giving his daughter a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah I hope." Kat slightly smiled.

Later that night, Kat waited for Casper to come out, he missed dinner and Kat didn't bother to knock the newly installed door to the lab since she didn't wanna disturb him. But it was already midnight and he hasn't come out yet. She decided to go and see him in the lab. But first she brought leftover dinner for him incase he was hungry.

She used the up and at machine and the machine stopped infront of the door. She breathed in and out and just knocked the door.

"Casper?" she called out and knocked. But there was no answer.

"Casper!" She called out again but this time loudly. She just knocked and knocked. She waited for awhile and the door suddenly opened. There Casper came out the door. He looked tired.

"Casper!" Kat smiled and hugged him with her arm. Her other arm was carrying a plate.

"Kat? Why are you still awake?" he asked softly.

"I should ask you the same thing…. What's with the installing door to the lab. I thought you like your father's invention." Kat said very worried. Casper just smiled at her and ignored her question.

"Hey you brought dinner?" Casper asked referring to the food. Kat almost forgotten about the food.

"Yeah since you didn't eat dinner, I decided to bring you some food cause maybe you're hungry." Kat said handing him the food. He took it from her.

"Thanks Kat. You know you better go to bed, you still have classes tomorrow." Casper said. Kat looked down.

"Aren't you gonna also gonna sleep? I mean you look tired." Kat asked. Casper shook his head.

"I'll be there in a minute; I just have to finish something." Casper said. Kat felt like he was hiding something from her.

"Are you hiding something?" Kat asked suspiciously. Casper immediately shook his head.

"No I'm not….. just go to bed. I'll be there with you in a minute." Casper said. Kat felt like he was lying but her tiredness got to her first and decided to not ask anymore.

"Alright, but I'll be waiting." She said as she yawned. Casper smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Kat felt good at that moment although at first she felt cold with his touch but this time it gave her warmth and she was confused by what she was feeling but then ignored it.

"Good girl." Casper whispered. Kat sat down to the chair and Casper pulled a lever and the up and at machine moved Kat back to the library.

Kat lay down on her bed and was waiting for Casper but her eyelids drop heavily and did not realize she was already in deep sleep.

~~~o

_She sat on one of the chair on the corners. She watched her classmates danced with their partners. She sighed and looked miserably. How could Vic do that to her? She hate Vic. She hates Amber. She hates the Halloween. It was her house and she was the only one who did not enjoy the party. _

_Suddenly a young blonde guy walked up to her. The girls were looking at him and it was obvious the girls were fantasizing him. She looked up and saw him. He offered his hand and she took._

_Those blue eyes? Have I seen them before? She thought he looked strangle familiar and had to admit he was very good looking._

_They looked into each others eyes as they walked. They were so close now. He took her hand and wrapped it around his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his breath on her mouth. They were slowly dancing to the music. And she realized they were floating in air. _

_She gasps and clings on to him. She could feel him smirk. Then he whispered." I told you I was a good dancer…" _

_Her heart lifted up. But something shocked her more._

"_Can I keep you?" he whispered looking at her. Only one boy would ask her that, only one boy asked her that question while she sleeps._

_She looked at him and whispered, "Casper?" Could it really be?_

_He smiled. She nearly fainted by the beautiful smile but was more surprised to see Casper in his human form. She gave him a big smile and hugged him tightly. She buried her face on his chest and he leaned his head to hers breathing in her scent as they dance._

_Then the horrible clock made a sound, It was already 10 o'clock. She felt his head away from her and stared at him with confused eyes. "Casper?" _

_Then again he only smiled and leaned in to her, she didn't want to wait, she could feel his breath on her mouth and she closed the gap between them leading them to a sweet kiss. _

_His mouth was sweet and soft. For a ghost he isn't a bad kisser she thought._

~~~0

She woke up and looked at the ceiling. She groaned and was very disappointed that it was a dream. A dream that happened in the past when Casper turned into a human again. _"Oh how I would kill to turn back time…." _she thought. She looked beside her and saw a note.

_You look super cute when you sleep. Didn't bother to wake you up. Breakfast is ready. Pancakes your favorite and eggs just the way you like them._

_Casper_

She blushed and smiled. _"He's so sweet." _

She took a shower and wore her clothes and went downstairs excited to see Casper and to eat her favorite breakfast that he always readied for her every morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Apology Accepted

She walked to the kitchen, she smiled at the scent while she walked to the kitchen.

_Wow that smells good, that must be the pancakes." _She thought. She opened the door and saw her dad reading the New York times newspaper and sipping his coffee.

She walked to her dad and gave him a kiss in the cheek, "Morning dad." She said and sat down to her chair,

"Morning honey, your pancakes and eggs are ready." Dr. Harvey told her. Kat smiled at the pancakes and eggs.

"Where's Casper?" Kat asked while she took the maple syrup infront of her and poured it on her pancakes.

"Oh he already left to the lab." Dr. Harvey said not looking at Kat. Kat raised her eyebrow.

"He never misses breakfast." Kat said to her father. Her father shook his head.

"No he actually just took a piece of bread and butter. Then he left." Dr. Harvey explained. Kat just softly nodded.

"What do you think he's up to Dad?" Kat asked him curiously. Dr. Harvey just shrugged.

"I don't know Kat. But maybe it's best to let him be for a while." He said to Kat giving her a serious look.

Kat slightly frowned, "But he's never usually like this. I'm getting really worried." Kat told her dad.

Her dad gave her a sigh and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kat sometimes people...well maybe ghosts need time for themselves. You know you've been really close with him. And it's not like he's been ignoring you lately. It's been like a day since you guys talk." Dr. Harvey said.

"Well… he did talk to me last night." Kat softly said. Dr. Harvey smiled.

"See? He's fine just give him a little space for his head." He said. Kat smiled and thought that maybe her dad was right.

"Okay then." Kat said. Dr Harvey nodded and went back to his newspaper. After a while, it was already 7 am, her classes' starts at 7: 30

"Dad I'll be off now." Kat said and gave her dad a kiss. Her dad nodded and returned a smile.

"Be safe and have fun at school." Dr. Harvey said. Kat nodded.

"_I hope" _Kat thought and left for school.

~o~o~o~o~o

She's at her locker getting her books for her class when she heard a voice beside her. She looked at her left and saw Vic.

"What do you want?" Kat coldly said. Truth is she hasn't forgiven him yet after the humiliation he caused her and if it weren't Casper she wouldn't have the time of her life especially when Casper kissed her. _Hay I could still remember his lips soft against mine….Shut Up Kat! _Back to the story.

Vic gave her a sheepish look and brushed his hair behind his head which he often does whenever he's nervous. At first Kat found it very adorable especially when he asked her out but now Kat could only feel disgusted by him.

"Uhm….I just wanted to say sorry." Vic said not looking at her. Kat raised her eyebrow and crossed her arm.

"Really? For what?" Kat asked coldly. Vic gave her a deep sigh.

"For screwing everything up. For nearly crashing the party. For making your night miserable since I know you expected me to be there with you." Vic softly said.

Kat nearly wanted to burst out laughing at him when she heard the last statement _"Wow he's so full of himself"_

Kat just thought that it was better to forgive and forget and gave him a sly smile.

"Don't worry. My night turned out pretty well. Apology accepted." Kat said, closed her locker and walked away from him.

But she was immediately stopped by Vic when he ran to her and grabbed her arm. She looked at him questioningly.

"Uhm… Sorry. But now that we're ok. I wanted to have a fresh start. Ah… would you like to hang out with me later after school." Vic nervously asked. Kat's face obviously looked surprised.

"Sorry Vic but I already made plans for after school." She paused and looked at Amber who has been glaring at her since Vic started talking to her. "Why don't you ask Amber? She obviously will be hooked to go with you." Kat smiled, turned her back and walked away.

Vic's face looked dumbstruck; he wasn't used to girls refusing his offer. But he isn't giving up, ever since the party he realized that he likes Kat. She wasn't like other girls especially very different from Amber.

_Someday she'll be my girlfriend….._Vic thought for and smiled at himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten

It has been two week since Casper was himself and Kat was getting worried and very frustrated since she hasn't spend time with him for so long. She's in the bedroom, crossed legs and writing an entry on her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_God, it's been two weeks and Casper was no where to be seen although we all know that he's in the lab. He rarely comes out, he comes out for breakfast then immediately leaves. I have no idea what he's doing there and every time I try to ask him he always ignore the question. I hate the idea not spending time with my bestfriend well… my only bestfriend. _

_Oh my what if he's secretly going out with a female ghost? I can't take this! Didn't our kiss meant something to him? Well… he did show affection before the party and the first time he brought me to the lighthouse but then I ignored him because of that idiot Vic! _

_I don't even know what I'm feeling for Casper. Whenever he's there I feel happy and safe. We always have fun together even when we're silent; we were never awkward with each other. I'm so confused… Am I inlove with my ghostly friend? _

_Yes, I am. Now I know I am. I know this feeling. My mom already talked about this with me when I was ten. Although I was young I was curious so I asked her what she feels about dad. _

_She said, "Like whenever I see you dad, I feel tingly inside. I also feel like butterflies flattering in my stomach and I feel so happy when I'm with your father He's the best."_

_At first I was confused why would you have butterflies flattering in your stomach? Why do you feel tingly inside. I only feel tingly when my foot falls asleep. I also felt happy when I'm with my bestfriend Christina but I'm not inlove with her._

_There I'll admit it to you my diary, I'm inlove with Casper McFadden. I don't care if he's a ghost, I love him. He's sweet and so down to earth. He was always there for me; he makes me happy when I'm down. Yes I love Casper McFadden. But I'm not telling him the truth there's no way I'm telling him. What if he doesn't feel the same? It'll ruin our friendship! _

_Oh how I wish I could talk to him, he was always too busy…Well got to go Have to sleep! _

_Xoxo_

_Kat_

She closed her diary, and placed it in her secret drawer. She combed her hair and lay down to bed. She nearly drifted to sleep but then suddenly she heard a big thud sound. It made her jump from her bed it also made her hit her head on the floor.

"_What was that?" _She thought and touched her back head. "_Wow that hurts."_

She stood up, wore her bed robes and wore her slipper and went out her bedroom. She walked downstairs. The place was empty

"I feel like it came from the laboratory." She said to herself. Then she paused, there is only one ghost in the lab. _"Oh my….."_

"Casper!" She called out and ran to the secret passage to the lab. She rode the up and at machine when she arrived, the door was slightly opened.

"Ok….I know I promised Casper to not go into the lab but he might be in great danger…"She said to herself and slowly pushed the door.

She looked down and to her surprise she saw a body lying down, his face was facing down. It looked like the boy is lifeless

Kat gasp and ran down to the boy. She turned the boy and saw it was Casper in his human form! She knew it was him, she always dreamt of his light blondish hair, his luscious lips, even when the boy's eyes are closed. She could imagine Casper's blue eyes.

She laid his head on her chest, cradling his head. Tears were forming in her eyes. _No please don't. Please!" _

"Casper….don't go." She sobbed hugging him tightly.

Then suddenly his hands twitched slightly, Kat gasp and placed her ear on his heart and found out he was still breathing.

"Casper!" She called shaking him lightly but there was no respond.

"_He twitched! I felt it! He's still alive!" _Kat thought.

Moments later, Kat's father went to the lab with worried look on his eyes. He ran down to them.

"What happened?" Dr. Harvey asked with a panic voice.

"It's him… It's Casper. He's still breathing…Please….Dad help….me!" Kat sobbed.

"Ok Uhm….Lets bring him to the bedroom." Dr. Harvey said and carried Casper, "Kat bring some warm water and a clean towel fast!" he continued. Kat wiped her tears and rushed to do as she's told.

Dr. Harvey carried Casper to the bedroom. Dr. Harvey placed a blanket over Casper. Casper looked really pale like he was about to die.

After a while, Kat arrived with warm water and towel. She rushed to Casper's side and gave the water and towel to her father.

Dr. Harvey soaked the towel to the water, and asked Kat to unbutton Casper white long sleeve polo shirt... She did as she was told. Kat noticed it was the one he wore on the Halloween party.

Dr. Harvey wiped the towel against Casper's chest later then he wiped his face and soaked the towel in water, folded it and placed it against Casper's forehead.

Dr. Harvey stood up and looked at Kat who has tears in eyes, "Kat he'll be fine." He said and hugged his daughter who sobbed into her dad's chest.

"I suggest calling a doctor, he'll be ok but I'm not sure for how long." Dr. Harvey said as Kat removed her head against her dad's chest and nodded.

"I'll be back ok sweetheart. I'll just call a doctor." Dr. Harvey said. Kat nodded. Dr. Harvey Left the room.

Meanwhile Kat went to Casper's side; she got a chair and sat down. She took his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Casper please hold on…. "She slowly said and kissed the back of his hand.

"Don't go…..please." Kat softly begged. She didn't want to see Casper die. Even though he was a ghost when he met her, Kat never saw him suffer nor dares to see him suffer no now especially in his human form.

_What if he doesn't have unfinished business and I won't be seeing him again? _This thought made her cry again.

Then she slowly drifted asleep beside Casper. She dreamt about her and Casper at the Halloween dance again.

She slowly opened eyes to see that blue eyes were looking at her peacefully. She straightened up, to see Casper sitting on the bed his head leaned on the wall.

"Casper?" She smiled and gave him a tight hug which felt like forever. But she felt like there was no response; she looked at him just staring at her like he has no memory of her.

"Casper?" She softly asked him as she looked into his deep blue eyes. The blonde boy only gave her a strange look.

"Uhm…Do I know you?" he asked with a shaking voice obviously not used to have his vocal chords back.

Kat stared at him; it felt like there was a needle struck into her heart.

"Wha…what?" she stammered. "You don't remember me? I'm Kat! Your bestfriend!" She started to sob.

Casper just looked at her with pitiful eyes, "I'm sorry but I really…..don't know you…" he softly said.

Kat sobbed, "You don't remember? We….used…*sniff* go to the lighthouse together.…and… ….and *sniff* you used to cook pancakes for me in the morning! We were bestfriend Casper! Please….*sob* please remember!" with this Kat sobbed more.

Casper still looked at her with no response. He was too shocked. He admitted to himself that she seemed very familiar. Something in her made his heart leap for joy but his brain was somewhat confused.

"I'm so sorry…." Casper said sincerely. After a while Dr. Harvey went to the bedroom and saw Kat was already crying, he already knew what happened, he didn't need to ask her.

He walked to them, "Uhm Casper you better get more bed rest. I'm Sorry for this. Kat could you please go out for a while, I'll talk to you." with that Kat left the room still hurt and crying.

Casper gave Dr. Harvey a questioning look, "Dr. Harvey? What's happening? Where's my father? Why am I here? Why is the girl saying that I'm her bestfriend? Why was she crying?" Casper asked with many confused questions in his head.

"Now please calm down. When you're ready I'll tell you everything. But for now you need to rest. You might get sick again for that." Dr Harvey explained. Casper whose thoughts was scrabbled just nodded and closed his eyes.

Dr. Harvey made sure Casper was asleep, and left to go find his daughter. He saw her just outside the door with her eyes red from crying.

"What's going on?" Kat softly said.

Dr. Harvey sighed," It appears that Casper's head got hit really hard on the floor. I'm sure he fell from the Lazarus. He's head got hit pretty badly. It appears that he only remembers the times when he was still alive." He paused, "He doesn't know he died, he doesn't know that everyone he knew already died more than 50 years ago."

He continued, "He woke up last night, you were asleep. He asked me where his father was. The doctor asked me, "What was his last memory?" I just answered he was sick for a while. I didn't tell the doctor what really happened. Casper has no memories of us or even him dying." Dr. Harvey finished.

Kat's eyes widened, "So….will he be able to retrieve new memory?" Kat asked her father.

"He doesn't have the Gold field Syndrome. He could still retrieve new memory. But Kat I'm sorry to say he has no memory of meeting you or me at all." Dr. Harvey sadly said.

Kat felt like the heaven and hell was falling down to her

"Dad how are we gonna tell him about his dad?" Kat worriedly asked.

"I don't know how. But we have to tell him the truth. It will be hurt but he has to accept it. This is his new life. We have to help him adjust to the environment. Also his birth certificate has to forward it to this year. He missed a lot from his years. "Dr. Harvey said.

Kat slowly nodded. Dr. Harvey gave his daughter a hug, " Don't worry my dear, there's still a possibility he would remember everything but it's up to him now, we can't do anything about it." Dr. Harvey said as he hugged his daughter.

"I'll make him remember. He has to remember. Even it hurts me I'll do everything to have my bestfriend and the one I love back.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On Part 1

Today was the day that Dr. Harvey would tell Casper everything, every detail of what happened. Kat was just outside the door of the bedroom. She leaned her body against the wall facing the bedroom door. She fiddled with her fingers as she waited. It has been an hour since Dr. Harvey entered the room to tell Casper the truth and Kat was beyond worried and nervous of how he might react to everything for what happened to him for the past 50 or more years.

_God! What is taking my father so long!_ She thought and sighed. Dr. Harvey told Kat to not enter the room for it might confuse Casper more. She wanted to enter the room and tell him everything especially how they were the closest friends and went through everything with each other. She would do anything but for now things were already too complicated.

After a while, Dr Harvey went out of the room with a sad and worried look in his face. Kat's lightened up and went to her dad.

"Did you tell him?" Kat softly asked. Dr. Harvey slowly nodded.

"How did he take it?" Kat asked.

"At first he didn't want to believe me, and that we are just fooling him. He didn't want to believe he was once a ghost or his in a different timeline." He paused. "But after a few proof of the date today. He just got….silent about it. He asked if he could see his parents once more." Dr. Harvey said softly.

"And?"Dr. Harvey gave a deep sigh.

"And I told him we could take him to the cemetery to say farewell to his parents. He cried after that. Oh Kat….It was terrible. He lost his parents and he doesn't even know what year we are on. Like he woke up after the long years…." Dr. Harvey said with tears in his eyes.

Kat felt like she wanted to cry, she knew the feeling of loosing her mother, what more for both parents who you saw a minute ago but now already dead. She felt bad for her bestfriend. She wanted to hug him with her arms around but knew she couldn't for he doesn't even know her.

"How is he now?" She asked again. Dr Harvey wiped his tears, "He said he wanted to be alone for a while. And to take it all in. For now we have to give him time. It's not easy Kat loosing parents. One thing I didn't tell him was your friendship with him. It's going get more complicated. He's so confused but I know he'll come through. Let's just give him time." Dr. Harvey said as he hugged his daughter.

"Please be okay Casper…" Kat softly said to herself as she hugged her dad tighter.

After that moment, Dr Harvey said that Kat could take the spare room next to him (Kat's dad), Kat agreed for she knows she could no longer share the room with Casper whose now a young teenage boy and a boy who doesn't know who she is.

Kat's New Room…

The room was exactly the same size as Casper's bedroom; she realized it was the guest's room. It had purple walls; the bed was slightly bigger than her old bed. Same light swirly light ceiling. Kat liked it instantly not only it was quite familiar to their old bedroom; it also had a balcony which she liked. Although she was sad not to share the room anymore, she just felt content with the room.

She laid down the bed; she was not used to the bed. But slept anyway with a heavy heart.

The next morning, she woke up, she looked to the right side of the bed hoping to see a note that Casper usually puts every morning and telling her that her pancakes are ready but there was no note there.

Kat sighed, "_Right he's human now. This is going to get a lot of getting used to." _Kat thought. She took a shower and puts her clothes on. She walked to the kitchen and heard a few sounds. She walked inside surprised to see her dad and Casper sitting on the breakfast table.

Her eyes widened, there _he_ was, sitting there. Then suddenly a shot of pain in her heart occurred. He doesn't remember her; she could see the questioning eyes. It wasn't the same Casper; the Casper she knew was going to greet her even before they have breakfast, and the Casper she knew has happy eyes every time she sees her. This Casper was totally different, he was just sitting there giving her a confusing stare.

She slowly walked to them and sat where she usually sits for breakfast.

"Morning Sweetheart." Dr. Harvey greeted Kat with a smile. Kat didn't know how to feel but just smiled at her father.

"So Casper, have you met my daughter Kat?" Dr. Harvey asked. Kat's heart suddenly started beating. She didn't want to hear his answer for it'll hurt her deeply.

"Uhm….no not exactly." Casper answered slowly. Dr Harvey coughed,

"So this is my daughter Kathleen Harvey but we all call her Kat." Dr. Harvey introduced. Casper just smiled at her, "I'm Casper McFadden."

Kat dared not to look at him, "_I know" _but just looked at the table. Casper suddenly felt the awkwardness in the room and said, "Uhm…Sorry about the other day I was confused…"Casper said apologetically. Kat looked at him and forced a smile," It's okay. I shouldn't have said those things…. "she softly said.

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Harvey suddenly broke the silence, "So Casper your new birth certificate will be delivered next week, and you'll be enrolling in Kat's school." Dr. Harvey said happily.


	5. Chapter 5:Moving On Part 2 and My Uncles

**AN: Thnx for the review! I really appreciate it! I'll try better next time!**

Part Two:

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Harvey suddenly broke the silence, "So Casper your new birth certificate will be delivered next week, and you'll be enrolling in Kat's school." Dr. Harvey said happily.

Kat's eyes widened and Casper stayed silent as he fiddled with his food, "Really Dad? That's….great." Kat tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

"So Kat you better tour Casper around that school. Stay with him at all times until he gets used to the new school environment. And also try to help him catch up with the school stuff that he missed the starting semester." Dr. Harvey said. Kat gave him a slight smile.

Casper just sat there silent and didn't know what to think. Still confused and frustrated of all the things that's happening to his life…..or afterlife.

After a while the ghostly trio arrived laughing and doing all those creepy sounds as they entered the kitchen. Kat rolled her eyes and Dr. Harvey deep sighed. Casper suddenly felt frightened.

"Ah! It is a horrible morning! " Stretch called out as he sat or float to the chair. The duo just laughed not noticing their nephew on the table.

Casper's eyes widened and now feeling very scared for he never seen ghosts before and whispered at Dr. Harvey "Why are there ghosts here? And why are you guys acting that's it's ok?"

Dr. Harvey just whispered back, "They are actually your uncles who didn't left because they have unfinished business."

Casper was still confuse but nodded. After a while Fatso already noticed the blonde teenage boy in the table.

"Hey who's this new fleshie boy?" Fatso asked. Stretch and Stinkie looked at the boy's direction who stared at them.

"Yeah…." Stretch floated to Casper facing his face to him, "Who is this new skinbag?" Stretch asked and turned his head to Dr. Harvey.

"Ah…..He's actually your nephew…. He's Casper." Dr. Harvey said slowly afraid for Stretch's reaction.

"What?" Stinkie asked in confusion, "He can't be! How can he be?"

"Yeah but he does look very familiar." Fatso said.

"Well….. Lazarus potion. He used the Lazarus potion. Now he's a human now." Dr. Harvey simply explained.

"Your voices sound…..familiar…." Casper slowly said quite surprised to talk to actual ghosts.

Stretch floated back with confusion feeling to his seat and Fatso crossed his arms, "How familiar? You…..humanly formed Casper?"

"Well….you guys sound like my uncles. The McFadden trio who usually performs infront of the whole family every Christmas. The trio who always arrives and leaves together every time there's a family reunion. "Casper continued, "You guys sound like…..Charles, Kenneth, and Walter McFadden. " Casper finished with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The trio faces lifted up.

"Charles McFadden? Why that's me!" Fatso happily said.

"And Walter is my name! I remember now! I remember how my class usually calls my buck tooth Wally and also booger breath! I remember!" Stinkie also said.

"And….Kenneth McFadden was my name!" Stretch said. The trio felt vey happy to finally remember their past names.

"Why you are really our nephew!" Fatso said.

"You guys are really my uncles?" Casper felt he wanted to jump for joy and hug his uncles but stopped for they are already ghosts.

"So what happened to you guys?" Casper asked curiously. The trio shook their heads and stayed silent.

It was silent for a while. Casper just looked at them.

Stretch suddenly decided to break the silence. "Casper, could I speak to you for a minute?" Stretch asked.

Casper slowly nodded. Dr. Harvey looked at Stretch and nodded for approvement.

Stretch took Casper outside the kitchen and took Casper to the library. He asked Casper to sit and Casper just did what he told.

"Well…..do you really want to know what happen?" Stretch asked Casper. Casper just nodded.

*Flashback*

_Whipstaff Manor 1959_

_The McFadden trios were in the lab with their youngest broth J.T McFadden._

"_J.T you better stop! He's dead ok? He's not coming back!" Kenneth begged for his brother to stop._

"_No you're wrong! Casper will be alive! I just need his ghost and I could bring him back! Neither of you could stop me!" J.T shouted at them._

"_No J.T! He's gone and dead! Please don't do this! People are already talking about you outside and news articles are already telling you are somewhat demented and mental!" Charles exclaimed._

_J.T sank down in the floor and buried his face with his hands, and wept. The trio sat down to the floor with him patting his back._

"_He's my only treasure. He's the only one I have. He talks to me. You just can't see him. I can't loose him…..not now." He said as he wept._

_After that incident, the trio just decided to help their brother how much they protested, they wanted to help their brother._

_The trios were in the lab._

"_My head hurts. We can never find the right formula for that "bring back to life" potion." Charles complained._

"_Yeah. We've been experimenting a lot of liquid but all turns out to failure." Walter said._

"_Well….at least the Lazarus Machine is already finish. And we didn't even contribute to that machine either." Kenneth said._

"_By the way… where is J.T?" Walter asked. Charles and Kenneth shrugged._

"_No idea." They both answered and went back to work. _

_After a while Kenneth ran back to the lab with a piece of paper._

"_Guys! I figured it out!" Kenneth said happily. The duo raised their eyebrow. "Figured out what?" _

"_The last ingredient for the potion I figured it out!" Kenneth said happily waving the piece of paper in their faces. The duo jumped for joy._

"_Well what is it?" Fatso asked excitedly._

"_Yeah. Tell us. My head is already burning with that last potion we made." Walter said._

"_It's blood! The last formula is ingredient. The reason why we could never find the formula because we never use our heads!" Kenneth said._

"_Yeah! Let's better tell J.T!" Charles said excitedly._

"_Ok! Let's find him!" Kenneth said and the trio started walking. _

_But then the last potion started to react and it exploded. Looks lie the last potion consists with acid and explosive material and dangerous... _

_It exploded and there were smoke every where. There they were lifeless; their bodies were on the floor. The only thing that survived is the Lazarus and one piece of paper._

*End of Flashback*

Casper stared at his uncle with tears in his eyes.

"We died helping your father and you." Stretch continued, "That's why when you were a ghosts, we treated you badly. We somewhat blamed you for everything that happened." Stretch said.

Casper looked apagogically, "I'm sorry Uncle Kenneth. It's my entire fault..." he buried his face on his hands.

Stretch sighed and patted his nephew's back.

"No it was never you're fault. We were too hurt because we never ever got the chance to tell him what the last ingredient was and that we never saw our brother happy again." Stretch said as he wiped tears in his eyes.

"So when we heard the Lazarus potion did work. I was content that at least my brother saw the ingredient and it worked on you." Stretch said.

"But why did you guys stay behind?" Casper asked.

"It's because we couldn't do anymore for our brother but to just take care of you while he was gone." Stretch finished.

"Thanks Uncle for everything. It's just that….I don't remember a thing anymore." Casper softly said.

"All ghosts forget. And you once were a ghost so I think that's the reason why you don't remember a thing." Stretch said. Casper just nodded.

"Thanks Uncle again. At least I know I still have you guys." Casper smiled. Stretch coughed, "Ok Ok kid I hope you know I'm not use to mushy gushy stuff," he paused, "but hey we always got your back kid." Stretch said.

"Yeah. So is Dr. Harvey and his daughter…..what was the name? uhm….Kat." Casper said.

Stretch smirked, "crushing' on a skinbag babe huh?"

Casper blushed slightly, "No! I'm not!"

"Don't you know when you were a ghost you always had a crush on her and It gets really annoying since you talk about he every single day while she's at school!" Stretch teased.

Casper blushed more, "Really? That's quite embarrassing."

"Nah…. Got used to it. So Casper now that you are human now, are you feeling anything for her?" Stretch seriously asked. Casper slightly shrugged.

"When I saw her, she said I was her bestfriend and all that. Of course I had no idea what she was talking about and then she cried. I didn't know what to feel by then I felt like I know her from somewhere I just don't remember." Casper continued, "But I can't seem to get her out of my head lately, I don't what to feel or what I'm feeling. I still have to get used to my surroundings now." Casper finished.

Stretch slightly punched Casper's elbow, "Don't worry kid you'll figure it out."


	6. Chapter 6: Casper and Kat

It's been a week since Casper turned to his human form, he already got his birth certificate which was forwarded to the year 1996. and he also got accepted in Mashwood Junior High. Kat remained silence in that week and is still getting use to Casper being hum again and also not remembering her.

Now today is the day where Casper is going to school and also Kat escorting him there. The two were on the breakfast table with Dr. Harvey.

"So Casper today is the day! You excited?" Dr. Harvey asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. Casper smiled and slightly shrugged.

"It's okay. But I'm kind of nervous." Casper said.

"Everyone is especially when it's the first day of course." Dr. Harvey encouraged. Casper shakes his head.

"No it's not about that. I mean I'll be attending school in a different year where everything will be different I'm nervous because they might think I am a freak who doesn't even know the year." Casper said. Kat giggled at his humor, "_He still has his humor…."_ She thought

"Don't worry about that. I made sure Kat will always be there to guide you. "Dr Harvey said and turned his face to look at Kat who rolled her eyes, "And Casper do you still remember all the things I told you why you are living with us?" Dr. Harvey turned to Casper.

Casper nodded, "Yes, the reason why I'm living with you guys is because I am Dr. Harvey's nephew and that makes Kat my cousin and my so called mom passed away and you got the full custody of me because my dad is a complete jerk. Well my fake my dad is. Yes I remember Dr. Harvey." Casper said.

"Good. So when you're teachers or classmates ask that's the answer you should well…answer." Dr. Harvey said taking a sip of his coffee.

Kat looked at the clock and it was already 7:15 am.

"Dad We have to go." She said to her dad.

"It's already time? Oh My God! Casper come on you guys will be late!" Dr. Harvey said.

Casper and Kat stood up, took their bags and took off.

_While walking…_

They were both silent. None of them are speaking. Casper could felt the awkwardness in the air and decided to break it.

"Uhm….Is he always like that?" Casper asked Kat who surprisingly looked at him.

"Who? My Dad?" Kat asked. Casper nodded.

"Oh yeah…. He's always like that. He tends to be nervous like he's the one going to school." Kat giggled which was a surprise to him considering how silent she was the whole week.

"He's nice though. He reminds of me so much of my father." Casper said slowly.

Kat looked at him, "You really miss him don't you?"

Casper slowly nodded, "Yeah I do."

Kat didn't know why suddenly the awkward feeling was suddenly gone and like she was talking to the old Casper again.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that he's happy. At least he accomplished his mission." Kat said with a smile.

"His mission to what?" Casper asked.

"To making you alive again. To continue to live your new life and to enjoy something. And maybe that's the reason why he didn't have any unfinished business because he knew you'll be alive again. And he was right." Kat said.

Casper smiled at her which made Kat to blush. _"Gosh! Where the hell did that smile come from?" _she silently thought.

"Thanks Kat. That made me feels way better. And you're right my dad finished his mission and now it's my turn to make him proud alive or not." Casper bravely said.

Kat smile went more wider _"he's still the same old Casper," _

"That's the spirit or….ghost!" Kat laughed. Casper laughed with her and stopped to stare at her with a smile which Kat suddenly noticed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kat asked feeling like she's going to blush again.

Casper slightly shrugged, "I was staring? Sorry…it's just that….." Casper looked down sheepishly, " I like you're laugh" Casper said.

Kat felt her cheeks flushed from pink to red.

"Oh really?" Kat asked. Casper looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks then. I like yours too." Kat said to him. And she could have sworn that his cheeks turned red.

After a few moments they arrived at a big brown building and there's a big sign saying "Mashwood Junior High"

"Well…this is it." Kat said to Casper.

"Wow…..It's big." Casper said not putting his eyes away from the building.

"Yeah….You ready?" Kat asked. Casper sighed.

"Ready as I can ever be." Casper said and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7:You're prettier

Kat's POV

Here we are inside the school with my human formed bestfriend Casper who doesn't remember me or anyone that he met before after his death. As he walked along with me through the hallway and as I expected everyone stopped whatever they were doing and immediately stared at us….well Casper in particular.

He looked at me as we continued walking, "Why are they staring at us?" he whispered to me. "You're the new meat of course they'll stare at you." I whispered back at him.

I remembered when I first arrived at school, I got an unwanted attention. They would stare at me with disgust and that they would whisper how horrible my clothes are. However today It was a different kind of attention, It was like "_popula_r" attention but I wasn't the one getting it, It was Casper.

As we walked pass by I heard whispers such as "_Who's that new hottie?" "He's so cute!" _and I heard hisses like "_Why is that Harvey girl with a cutie?" "She's so lucky but he deserves more than a weirdo." "I wonder if he's single." _

I ignored the comments and continued walking with Casper until we reached his locker just next to mine. How lucky could I be?

"So this is your locker." I pointed the empty locker next to mine but out of my expectation he just stared at it totally clueless. I raised an eyebrow at him. Wait….Don't they have lockers that time?

I sighed at him, luckily I remembered his new locker number by heart. "Okay Casper…. This is how you use the lockers." I instructed him on how to use the lockers twice and the next time I asked him to do it. He did everything what I instructed and opened his locker successfully. Wow he's a fast learner! He looked at me with relief.

"Sorry If I'm giving you a hard time. You might think I'm such a burden." He said sheepishly which I find oh-so-adorable by the way. I laughed at him which surprised him.

"What are you saying? Don't be sorry. That's what friends are for." I gave him a smile which he returned back.

"Thanks Kat. I'd probably be lost by now if you're not here." He said to me smiling. I think I'm going to melt at his gaze. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me, the voice I SO loathed. _Amber's _voice.

"Who's your new friend Harvey?" I turned around and saw her perfectly shaped face with wavy blonde hair. Oh crud! What if Casper falls for her? It's so not impossible for him to like her. I mean what's not to like? She was almost perfect; it's just the attitude that is the major no-no.

"Oh uh…. Amber this is Casper. Casper this is Amber." Casper looked at Amber and gave him a sly smile. And Amber is the flirt as she is smiled back.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Part of me wanted to tear her face off and pull her hair and another part just feel like slapping her face. It's okay since I can't do both in a school public area.

"So you guys close?" she asked staring at Casper. I so hate her.

"Yeah. He's my…..cousin." I wanted to vomit at that word. First of all, Casper was never my cousin! He's my ultimate bestfriend who I loved no matter what. Ghost or not. Second, EW! Imagine he was my REAL cousin and I have a crush on him. Incest much?

It saw the delight in Amber's eyes obvious that she was happy what I just said. I suddenly felt the discomfort on the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry Amber but Casper and I have to get to class." I looked at him and he just nodded. We walked away from Amber. As we walked Casper leaned in and said, "She's pretty." It was the first time that I wanna slap the back of Casper's head.

"Yeah she is. And she knows it very well." I said to him and he shrugged. "Don't worry. You're prettier…._cousin." _he teased and I playfully slapped his shoulder. We laughed until we reached our homeroom. I felt that Casper the ghost is just around; I felt that he's going to remember me and Dad step by step. I couldn't wait for that day for Casper to remember all the good times we had. I know that day will come and if It does. I'll definitely tell him what I truly feel for him. _Love_


End file.
